Fjelldrage
The Return You have forgotten me, but I have not forgotten you. Any of you. I watch over you as you go to war. I protect you in times of peace. Your prophecies are mine, for I have written them. And yet, I get nothing in return. No praise. No recognition. My foolish brothers get the credit. I will make sure you do not forget me any longer. My name is Vandrea. Aconcagua was bad enough? He was just the beginning. The Jagged Island, Fjelldrage Written by Princess Typhoon of the StormWings Day 1 I found the island flying back to my Continent from Pyrrhia. For a second, I had though I'd accidentially teleported to the AllWing Island, but my bracelet was lost after being assaulted by some hybrid that smelled like death and blood. By Pyrr, he had the face of a MudWing and the whiplike tail of a RainWing! A friend told me that Aconcagua had decided to get to me, but I have no idea who that is. All I know is that he is the root of this Bloodscales pandemic. Back to the island. Currently, I'm sitting on its shores, writing this in my log. From what I've seen, there are glorious, vibrant green mountains, covered from foothill to the stony slopes in fir trees. Mist wreathes around the summits as a dragon tail wraps around an egg. And when I say shores, I don't mean beautiful, bright sandy beaches like you'd expect. I mean rocky tidal pools at the foot of jagged cliffs. The sun is beginning to set, so I'd best catch myself some food and set up camp. I don't think I want to start on my journey back to the StormWings now. I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer. Day 2 After making camp on the cliffs last night, I heard roaring up in the mountains. For awhile, I laid low in my makeshift tent until a massive shadow rose up from the summits. A strange light flashed across my vision, similar to what happened at my encounter with the wandering goddess, Vandrea. It could have been a dream or perhaps even reality - I'm not sure. My dreams are weird. I'm sitting on the cliff's edge as I look out over the sea. Wait. Hold a minute. I'm hearing a weird sound. Holy Pyrr, who is that? There's a dragon at the edge of the woods staring at me. This dragon doesn't look like Vandrea. He or she has blazing red eyes, Three Moons! Next Page A Note to the Reader This journal has been thrown down into the ocean in my satchel. If it reaches anyone, send help. I'm deserted on an island north of Pyrrhia and someone is out there, watching me. Come find me and be careful, please. Bring supplies and weapons. Holy Pyrr help me. The dragon is armed. Several others are with him or her, all masked... If I die, Princess Quartz will take my place. The rest is covered in ink, probably from her spilled ink well. An Empire of Serenity Not long after Aconcagua is killed, Vandrea, the forgotten goddess and protector of the Lost Continent, has returned. Her fury is uncontainable and thus, she vows revenge for the Pyrrhian's forgetfulness. Vandrea has created an island north of Pyrrhia which she has dubbed Fjelldrage. On that island, her Kingdom, the Kingdom of Serenity resides. Will you defend Pyrrhia or join Vandrea? The choice is yours only. Let no queen affect your allegiance. Thy Empress, Vandrea Vandrea rules her Kingdom with an iron fist, making sure each of her followers obeys her every command. Despite her tyrannical nature, she is truthfully sullen and angry with the Pyrrhians. She is a dark navy dragoness with bright blue eyes and the occasional drizzle of argent scales on her body. Unlike her brothers, she is the size of a 70 year old dragon and has not the frame of a thousand-year-old King. In search of an heir although not willing to sacrifice her chastity, she adopted the SeaWing dragonet Navy and acts as a motherly figure towards the dragonet. Played by TheArgentFish. Thy Right Talon and Thy Thane of Serenity, Obsidian Obsidian is just like the Empress he is sworn to defend. Tyrannical and furious. Unlike her, he is not immortal and is a GemWing, though not the usual one. He has blazing red eyes and is dark-scaled with the occasional ruby gem. Played by SeaWings4Life. Thy Left Talon and Thy Empress' Housecarl, Cirrus Cirrus is particularly suspicious of anyone in the Empress' prescence, be it a Loyalist, Serenian, or even Obisidian. She is extremely and humorously sarcastic, which is what earned Vandrea's favor. Like any Housecarl she is overly loyal and willing to die for the Empress and her Cause. Cirrus is a purebred CloudWing with huge wings and beautiful, ivory feathers. Played by Roudyruru. The Loyal Firenz - Male - CloudWing/SkyWing - Played by Badgerburr - Soldier Viper - Male - SandWing - Played by The-Lonely-Owl - Soldier Serenians Open. These are the citizens of Vandrea's Kingdom and they supply the warriors with food and anything else. The Serenians may have any productive occupation. Vandrea is pleased by these dragons for their dedication to feeding and supplying each other and the nation. Nettle - Female - RainWing/SkyWing - Played by JuniperTheSkyWing - Witchdoctor?? Dragonets Navy - Female - SeaWing - Adopted by Vandrea - Played by JuniperTheSkyWing Shell - Female - PearlWing - Raised by the Kingdom - Played by Q1i2n Joining Form Name: Species (species from all continents are allowed, SCTs are not): Former Tribe (same goes for this): Wanted Rank: Appearance + Personality Hybrid?: Animus?: Image (optional): ''Developed and written by SeaWings4Life and TheArgentFish, coded by TheArgentFish '' Category:Groups